why me
by autoalexis
Summary: all i remeber was an explosion, yelling, fighting, and screaming. When I wake up i find him in front of me whispering in my ear the most horrible news i ever heard "your so called king and queen are dead and i caputerd all your freadom dopes as well".
1. why did you do this

**(Amy's POV)**

We were going to a ball to honor the anniversary of the overthrow of King Shadow. It was me Cream, Rouge, Sally, and Bunnie all together getting out of the one of the royal limos entering the ball. I was wearing a red strapless evening gown with the back out and gold hoops and gold bangles with red pumps with a gold line on the side. Cream was wearing dark orange evening gown with sparkling stud earrings and silver flats. Sally was in a white evening gown with thin straps silver sparkling thin belt in the middle, sliver big hoops dangled from her ears sliver dainty pumps were on her feet kinda like the one Cinderella wore to the ball. Bunnie was in a light blue evening gown with silver small hoops on her ears and simple silver flats underneath her long dress. We were all dressed up for this important night .King Sonic and tails along with the rest of the dads and kids were already inside the ball. It was beautiful with really expensive glass chandeliers hanging above us, ice crafts of angels on the tables, nicely prepared finger foods and drinks (punch for the kids) were all aliened on the tables, hand made red rugs (the kind movie stars have on the red carpet have) were on laid out on the entrance. It was so nice and fancy when Rouge elbowed me in the ribs so hard i almost had to fall down from the pain.

"Owww why the hell would you do that"

"To remind your whiny ass that there are some single dudes out here that could use a little freak like you in their bed"

"Rouge you know i don't get down like that"

"Why not one night stands are always fun all you gotta do is find a hot guy with a big dick, get back to da crib, do a little ohhs and ahhs and that's it"

"does the word abstinence mean anything to you"

"hell no because there's nothing to save now"

" you wrong for that"

"what all I'm saying is a relationship has to have a little boost once in a while doesn't it"

"not that kind of boost"

Just then Cream snuck up on us and whacked us both upside the head.

"what the heck are you guys talking about its kinda starting to creep me out"

"you've been listening the whole time"

"duh what you think I've been doing"

"I thought you were oh i don't know dancing and not listening to other peoples business"

"sorry jeez Sally and Bunnie went off somewhere else and i wasn't in the mood to hang with them so I thought I would annoy you guys"

"kids got a point you got to stick with people you trust"

"true that"

"ya cuz you'll never once second its all giggles and happiness **(insert really fast and crazy rouge voice here)** and the next thing you know they got a fucking knife to your back and -"

"Rouge calm the fuck down now we should all try to have a good time and not act like some uncivil like hood rats"

"HEY WE HEARD THAT WHAT YOU TRYIN TO SAY BITCH!"

All of a sudden we saw in the far corner being held off by security were actually rats that lived in the 'hood. Me Rouge and Cream all stared like WTF who the hell invited them.

"sorry didn't mean you guys"

"you better not me tryin' to start somethin' lil' punk ass bitch-"

If they had said any more it would have all hell up in here because they be having to deal with more than just the guards.

"**(insert fake uppity Rouge voice) **come along ladies let us mosey along with the rest of elegant ladies and gents"

"**(insert fake uppity Amy voice) **oh yes dear Rouge we must get along with the party lots of lonely gents to make acquaintance with don't you say so dear Cream"

"**(insert fake uppity Cream voice) **i agree Amy dear what a nice place to have fun at don't you think especially when half of them have buckets of money stashed in the bank ready to be taken"

For a minute we just stood there thinking Cream did not just say that. But we brushed and bust out laughing so hard we saw a few by standers look up and stare at us like we were high or something. So we calmed to attracted less attention. All of a sudden Rouge let out a big sigh.

"uggh I am so thirsty Amy go get me a drink"

"Get me one too"

"why do i have to-"

"oh Amy can you get us some drinks too"

All of a sudden Sally and Bunnie came over. Why does everyone think I'm they're damn lackey. This is really starting to piss me off. They're are SOO freaking lucky we are all friends mainly Cream and Rouge. Finding my way to one of the punch bowls was easy conisidering they was one in every direction you looked. As i were pouring the glasses I heard a LOUD explosion coming from the opposite side of the room. Forgeting the punch I went over to were i last seen the others. Thankfully they were still they scared from shock.

"did you all hear that"

"ya we have to get the hell outta here"

"common there's a emergency exit over there everybody run"

We followed Sally to the direction of the exit. When she opened the door we were face to face with a group of the soliders from Shadow's army. We turned back around as they reached out to grab us. What we saw was horroric, groups and groups of traitors were blocking the exits and taking everybody away. Soon enough we felt some arms trying to hold us down. Being the skilled badass martial artists we were we all managed to knock them out and escape.

"Do you huys see Sonic and the kids"

"no sorry suga i ain't seen em yet maybe they hiding away in a secret room or somethin'"

"oh I hope your right buddy"

Hope didn't work out for us because we saw Sonic being held down by 2 guards and face to face with the monster himself Shadow. The kids were in the arms in one of the other guards kicking and yelling to be put down. But Shadow only had his eyes on Sonic. Sonic's eyes were filled with so much hatred and angryness i was surprised he didn't turn into Dark Sonic. But Shadow showed no fear he even had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"its been a while since ive been in this palace and sat on the throne that should rightfully be mine"

"you were overthrow fair and square get over it you were doing a terrible job anyway"

"i was shaping the country into a my dream country"

"you mean your dream country is a crappy country with 9 out of 10 people living in the back of alleys"

"close but not really it but in order for that to happen I have to take you out of the picture and sit myself back on the throne"

"you really need a whole army just to defeat me tsk how pathetic"

"you think I used them to get what I want I just needed them to hold everyone down while I re crown myself"

"even with me out of the picture Sally can still rule with or without anybody at her side and the kids can grow up and overthrow you too"

"oh don't worry you and your queen will both be out of the picture soon enough"

As soon as he said that one of the soldiers took Sally beside Sonic. Everyone in the room hold their breath as this was the last time we saw the king and queen with their last breath.

"say goodbye"

Shadow held a sword out as he struck it threw sonics heart. Sonic's eyes widen as he collapsed on the ground from shock and pain. When his fingers stopped moved we knew that was the end of our beloved king. Silent gasps echoed throughout the room as well as yelling and screaming for what had just happen

"your next queen"

"no please don't-"

But that was all she could get out before ended the same fate as Sonic. She too fell to the ground but more gracefuller and with a respectfully manner. Before she died she said to all the people this one sentence.

"remember me my dear people of mobius"

I cried out once i saw it all happen. As Shadow took the crown off of sonic's head he pronounced himself once again ruler of Mobius. The soldiers yelled horay as people of mobius all wept for the loss of there dear king and queen. But it were the kids and freedom fighters who wept the most and you could hear their cries out of all the rest. All of a sudden Shadow made his way over to our side and was right in front of me.

"Amy how you like to be my queen"

"not in this life-"

That was all I remember before being knocked over the head.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_this is my first story in a long time since Just My Luck. I already deleted it but if you want to rewrite it be my guest but give me credit for the first chapter. And if you think i'm telling you whats next you're dead wrong but i'l give you a TINY hint. Amy will wake up to either abosolute horror or joyful sanction. That all folks (insert gay dude voice) Seeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaa! _


	2. so cruel

**(Amy's POV)**

it was kinda blurry when i woke up. When i finally did get a hold of reality i found i was in a cell room. Guards walked up and down the halls for no reason. Some of them broke into different cells to mess with other prisoners. I was so caught up in watching others be tortored I didn't notice my own cell was being open and that son of a freaking bitch was hovering over me. I would smack him upside the head if my hands and feet weren't tied up. Then I also noticed I was butt-ass naked with him looking at me in a seductive manner.

"why hello dear Amy suprised to see me"

"ya i'm suprised to see you fuck face"

"well now what a fowl mouth but enough talk i'm offering a offer for you"

"what kind of offer"

"become my wife and I'll let your little freedom dopes go"

"and if i don't become your wife"

"ha they won't be the only ones out of the way, let's put it that way"

"you really woulndn't kill them would you"

It shocked me how evil he had become. Why would he hurt innocent people like that. Sure they defeated you in the past but that doesn't mean you can just take theor lives like that. He Had me so mad that spit right in the middle of his face. But it only made me feel a little better compared to what he did. He dramaticly wiped it off anf gave me the evil eye.

"did you just fuckin' spit in my face"

"oh please you deserved that and wh-"

I couldn't get out what else I had to say before I felt a painful sting emerge across my face. I let out a small yelp. He angrily lifted my face to his level. I could tell he ment business this time. His eyes were much more narrower and filled with so much anger I thought they would bug right out.

"I tried to be nice but force is the only way to get the job done. You barely have a choice to become my wife I should just kill the rest of the freedom fighters including you. But, I'll give you one more chance to save them. With a little action in my room would also help keep them alive."

Wait, did he actually mean he wanted me to fuck him. WTF is going on in his mind. But many lives are at stake here beside mine. He had a hint of amusement in his eyes watching my expression.

"It won't be as bad as you think just a blowjob, well maybe"

"You really want me in your bed what about someone else someone prettier I supose"

"nah nobody else appeals to me better your freinds look like shit standing next to you. Rouge is a whore with boobs of doom, and Cream is too young for me and she is way too innocent."

For a minuete I thought he gave me a compliment then I remebered he said my friends looked like shit. Who the hell he thought he was.

"I don't apperciate you calling my friends shit you should check in freaking mirror-"

"I wouldn't back talk if i were you too many people's live at stack here"

He was right I couldn't risk all those people gone.

"... ok fine you got a deal but be quick"

"it'll take as long as needed, I'll let you on a little secret it takes a lot for to cum and thats what it takes for me to let your friends and fellow citizens go."

I sighed in my head. C'mon give me a freaking break. All of a sudden he had to guards come in and take off my shackels. I rubbed my irrated wrisk and grimly followed Shadow to his room. On the way I spied Rouge and Cream in one cell. Sittting whispering to thereselfs. To keep them from being worried I didn't say anything. I also saw Sonic and Sally's kids Sonia and Manik in one cell slightly bigger than the others. They were in seperate beds sleeping soundly. I could cry all over again for their loss. Once we reached the main hall I could tell he did some redecorating. All the pictures of the kings and queens were gone and what were left are pictures of him with the crown and royal sceptor in his hands. It looked so eerie with his face staring at you in every direction. When we reached his room that was heavily surronded by guards. He whipered some words to them and they edged away toward the end of the hall. He proably asked them to give us some privacy. Once inside his room he pushed on the bed. I noticed on all of his tables led romantic candles and sextoys along with a box of condoms. Did he really like me like that. Or just wanted a one night stand.

"I see you are admiring the romantic them here"

"tsk in your dreams"

"my dreams are coming true then because in almost eveyoneof them you are in their"

"Is that supposed to make me fell better"

"in a way yes"

All of a sudden he flipped himself around so that his dick was in my face. I wasso shcoked at how big it was. What the hell did he use, proably some of those pills that make your dick bigger.

"how about we start with the 69 postion"

"do I have to"

"if you want everyone alive then yes"

Before I could say anything else he stick his slimy tonge in my clit. It was so horrible, from the right guy it would have been great but from him no, hell no.

"69 positons takes two people you know"

Before I could say anything else I gently licked the tip of his dick. Automaticly he started to moan with pleasure. Hard to please huh. I don' think so.

"I thought you were hard to please"

"coming from the wrong person yes but you seem to know what you are doing"

"please unlike some people I value abstinence and waiting for marrige"

"well you've waited long enough"

Did he really wanted to fuck me. Ewwwww, double ewwwwwwwww. He proceded back to licking my clit and I went back to licking his tip. I don't know what I did next I don't know maybe out of curisoty or pleasure but I took his dick and stuck the whole thing in my mouth. It was so salty but in a kinda good way. I licked his tip in my mouth. That sent him really going.

"mmmmmmmm baby don't stop"

His tongue went deeper in my clit and I moaned in delight.

"you know you like it too"

"shut up"

All of a sudden he stoped and flipped over so he was on top of me. I was shocked what did he plan to do next.

"now heres the fun part you are a virgin right"

"yea why"

"we're about to have some real fun"

Before I could stop him he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and slowly lifted his member inside me. It hurt like hell for minuete. i grabbed the bedsheets to help soothe the pain.

"oww why did you do that"

"so we could have some REAL fun"

He suddenly went deeper in which caused me to accidently moan.

"you act like I forced you to do it"

"you would kill eveyone if I didn't"

"but who agreed to it"

"... I did"

He started to speed up. This time I didn't moan I cried out from pain. Why did he have to have big dick.

"you are really ugh tight"

Before he could say anything else he pulled out and came all over me. It was white and sticky. Ewww. He rolled off of me. Very gently he rubbed my cheek.

"that wasn't so bad was it"

"you have no idea"

" I think I do you moaned didn't you"

"that was from pain"

"whatever a deals a deal I came so you and your freedom fighters are free to go"

"thank God"

He looked up shocked from my outburst. Oh well atleast everyone was safe.

"oh don't worry you still have to become my wife our deal remebere"

Damn, thought he would forget about that. I really hadn't thought about that hopefully he won't be abusive or a drunkard, i doubt he would be drunkard but he has a bad temper.

"wash up and go you will have a seperate room until we amrry but you'll barely be in it because half the time you'll be in here sexing me"

He got up and did the Toot it and Boot it dance. That was so awkard but i got to admit he can dance. It was one of my favorite songs so out of instinct I got up and did the dance too.

"**(insert singing shadow voice) **I met her at the club, said whats up, took to her to the crib and you know we fucked "

"**(insert singing Amy voice) **then I toot it and boot it, toot it and boot it, toot it and boot it, you know i toot it and boot it"

We both stoped and looked and looked at each other shcoked we both knew that song. Then we busted out laughing so hard we had to hold our sides from laughing so hard. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_second chapter no reviews yet. Plz review and tell me what you think. That really is a song too look it up on youtube. I do not own sonic or any of the characters. bye yall._


	3. Wedding Planning you need Jesus

**(Amy's POV)**

After last night I headed into my room and went to sleep dreaming a really weird dream. I woke up sweating that's how weird it was. I was like WTF did I eat before bedand then I thought nothing. maybe thats why I was having weird dreams.

_Amy's Dream:_

_I was walking into a room all of a freaking sudden Shadow comes up to me with a pickle in his hand saying " I know you want the pickle but you're not going to have it. I barely even like pickles why the heck would I want to eat one. Then Cream and Rouge come in with cucumbers saying no Amy take the cucumbers so I like WTF do i choose maybe i should take the cucumbers then when i was about to eat it confetti exploded from the tip and flew in my face. I was so mad that i chased Rouge and Cream all around the kitchen but then i fell and thats when i would woke up. Stange dream._

Back into reallity my stomach just growled and i realized i really am hungry so i got out of bed and got dressed. All my clothes and a few other clothes were in the closet when I opened the door. The new clothes in there were so cool i just had to try one of them out. There was one outfit with a black shirt with dark multi colored stars on it and yellow ripped pants (this if the style from where i come from) that was pretty nice to wear so i put it on and looked for the kitchen. The scent of breakfast practically dragged me to the kitchen. My stomach was growling so hard i couldn't wait to eat. When I sat down in one of the chairs and quietly waited for the food to be laid out. when i saw who was cooking the rest of the food i dropped my silverware on the floor and kept my mouth open to the pint it was all the way to the floor. It was SHADOW cooking food when did he learn how to cook. He cooked bacon, eggs, cheese eggs, grits, omlets, toasts, blueberry pancakes, and cheese biscuits. I was drooling a river by the time he finfished cooking and brought the food out. he saw my look and laughed amused.

"looks like someone needed something to eat"

"shut up me need food

"okay just let me put the fo-"

He couldn't get the rest out because i was already had beat him to the table ready to get some food. i was eating it right out of the plates. He quickly put them on the table so hw wouldn't get hurt. His look changed from amused to sacared. He actually thought i was going to hurt him. Oh well have batter respect me then walk over me.

"you like the food"

" *munch* *munch* its good"

"don't to much or you'll get fatter than what you already are"

I stopped eating after that comment. what the hell was he implying. I am not fat nowhere near that slightest hint of fat on me. He was about to eat those words. I grabbed a buthcer knifefrom the table that was just idly sitting around. why was it just sitting there it really should be in between his neck with blood on the edges of it.

"imma make you freaking eat those words"

"just come and get me"

"nah I'll just go back to eating"

I wasn't really in the mood to fight him anyway I was still halfway getting sleep crust out my eyes. If i wanted to kill him i might do it later on on the day when he least expecting it. That would be so much better. O how I love Revenge. When i got full I pushed the plates away and let out a humongous man burp. It disturbered him a bit. Oh well he'll be alright.

"what the heck are you a man"

"no but are you seem kinda girlish with that pose right there"

"shut up and start acting like a girl"

"right after you do"

"that will be never"

"okay"

"okay then"

"alright"


	4. what the fuzzy

**Amy's POV**

"Shadow don't be mad it happened years ago"

"your young that didn't happened to long ago"

"awww thanks b-but that's off topic wait kind to think of it lets stay off topic"

"no I think we should get back to the t-"

I interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. He immediately stopped talking and kissed me back and started to rub my back. I took off my clothes and went down to his crotch and immediately saw his dick. Wait a minute where does it go if hes not using it. Oh well who cares. (hey the whole entire world would like to know) I started to lick it that sent his mind off of the topic. I got right him where I want him. I got in top of him and mounted on him. He tried to get up. Hell naw you is NOT gettin' up.

"aw cmon' I wanna lead"

"uhh no my turn now"

"but-"

"just shut the hell up please"

"mmfm ...fine"

I started to pick up speed. He was starting to calm down. Thank God he loosed up. I stopped and see what he would do.

"ummm why'd you stop"

"to see what you do"

"uhh could you start back please"

"oh I don't know"

"**(insert pupy dog voice) **pweese"

"hehe alright"

I got back to humping him. I gained back to normal speed and saw his face. Looks like he loves me on top. I was starting to get wet when I saw his face. He looked like he was about to bust a nut. I was kinda getting there to.

"mmmm shadow"

"what"

"we don't got a condom on"

"oh shit"

He threw me off and got up. What the heck what he got against kids. Kind to think of it I wasn't ready for kids neither especially going into labor. You'd think they would have made anesthesia for the process by now but all we got is pillow pets and fake ass fushigi. Uhh I am sooo tired now I wanna lie.

"shadow i'm going to bed"

"aww c'mon sleep in here"

"no I like my space"

"but were gonna get married and we gotta learn to live together"

"ughh fine you big baby **(mutters under breath)**wusse punk"

"what you say"

"uhhh nothing"

"uh huh"

"no really"

"oh ~yawn~ I'm tired to 'night"

"tsk 'night"

And to sleep we went. **(insert remixed colourful radio voice) **IT'S MORNING WAKE UPPPPPPPP!

"HOLY SHI-"

"wake up your friends are downstairs"

Rouge and Cream are downstairs and in the morning wow, i must have really blew them off the other day. I had to go see them but wait i can't go out in my nightclothes. Wait a minute what the fuzzy, when did change into these clothes anyway. Oh well I should get up and change. I got up but fell down.

"what the heck"

"hahaha that's whats you get"

A freakin' size 59 shoe was on the floor right next to the bed. He doesn't even WEAR shoes this big they are like freakin clown shoes no a clown would look at these and be like 'damn what kind of feet you got'. But I got up found a new outfit to wear and got in the bathroom. I quickly brushed and washed and put on the outfit. It was a black low cut top with ripped jeans and black converses _(where I come form we call em' chuckes so don't get confused because this is there REAL name well, at leat to me okay back to the story) _I found some black goldish hoops and a spiked bracelet. Emo let attractive with a edgy cool vibe too it. Wow Shadow must have a really fashionable assistant or must have a fashion gene or something. Nahh it was probably a assistant. I ran down the stairs but knocked down one of the maids. Ohhh that must have hurt.

"sorry are you alright"

"ya I'm fine hey nice outfit"

"thanks Shadow assistant got it for me"

"Shadow doesn't have a assistant"

"please who else would have got these cool clothes"

"he does have good taste wh else would have changed the furniture in the throne room the old furniture was just hard to look at"

"yea true that"

Sally did have bad taste in furniture and technically just about everything else. So me Rouge and Cream weren't the only ones who thought the place lookes played out. Wait a minute weren't they waiting for me in the kitchen. Oh my God I gots to go.

"hey I gotta go my friends are downstairs"

"oh I know see ya later I'll be around most of the time

"


End file.
